the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
United Planetary Federation
The UPF is governed by the Council of Worlds which consists of delegates from the member worlds and observers from prominent corporations (a resolution was passed for this as a term for Vrusk admission into the UPF and that resolution has since allowed companies such as Pan-Galactic to hold observer status). It's executive positions consist of the President of the Council of Worlds and the General Secretary. The General Secretary is involved in the actual execution of UPF resolutions while the President mearly presides over the council's sessions. Despite this the President tends to be the more admired and public of the two positions. The UPF maintains a military to protect it's members from hostile incursions- with the most recent being from the mysterious Sathar threat. Laws The UPF is largley focused on the regulation of interplanetary commerce and due to members having diverse governments (Republics, Monarchies, and Corporate States) and social standards has not passed many social resolutions with each member world having a great deal of internal liberty. The most notable exception however is the UPF's laws regarding robotics which can be called technophobic. Stories of the Cyberoid Uprisings are generally enough for prospective members to agree to the limitations. Other examples of the UPF interfering in the governance of member states is the freedom of migration; where in all member worlds must allow the free flow persons from one member world to another. This specifically tends to expose member worlds to various cultures and ideas with at times new members finding their old culture toppled by that of the UPF. The UPF recognizes the personhood of clones as distinct from that of their genetic sire and thus a person cannot be held accountable for the actions of their clone who will carry the sole blame. Rivals As far as the known galaxy is aware the UPF is the first of it's kind and since it's inception some other powers for various reasons have formed similar governments. * Anti-Sathar Coalition - This is nothing more then a partnership between free worlds in the frontier who have agreed to combine their military efforts towards common defense against and assault upon the mysterious Sathar. It'll dissolve once it's sure the threat has ended. Yazarin settled worlds make up a sizable chunk of it's members. It has several Coalition Fleets but no real standing army- merely vessels and trips contributed by members in an amalgamation of species and technology that lacks conformity. * Star League - Star League is a loose confederation, some would say mere coalition, of worlds united for their common defense. The Star League Defense Force is something each member world is required to contribute to with each member still retaining their own forces for internal policing and self defense. The Star League has a high focus on protection against external threats as such keeps the many worlds of the league together. The Star League Defense Force can only defend, never attack and does not take part in peacekeeping between systems. Instead the Star League relies on coalitions between members to serve as armed backing during mediation between member worlds. The League is stated to be rather democratic but a few noble houses are known to be prominent in influence. The High Council appoints ambassadors to represent the will of the league to it's members and foreign powers. Some see the Star League's focus on external threats as xenophobic though it's inclusive of many cultures, governments, and species. It believes liberty can not be imposed, but it can be taken- and thus must be defended from those who would take it. It's a philosophy that shapes their policies- including their non-interventionist doctrine. The demand for contributions to the SLDF generally keeps the military might of the member worlds at a manageable level and builds a comradery between members of it's society. * United Systems Alliance - Despite 'Alliance' being in the name this alternative to the UPF is a stronger federation in structure. It has a President, a Bicameral General Assembly, and various Allied offices. It's currently small in size with a system wide government being a requirement for membership in the Alliance (something most of the frontier lacks). Unlike the UPF each member has to have a Presidential Republican form of government. GM & Developer Notes * Should be based on the United Federation of Planets from Star Trek, specifically as depicted in Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Trek II, III, Star Trek: The Final Reflection, Star Trek: Ishmael, Star Trek: Centaurus, Star Trek IV, Star Trek: Dreadnought, Star Trek: Memory Prime, Star Trek: The Lost Years, and Star Trek V. The UPF was previously using the UN as an inspiration but upon this determination of revision it shall be altered gradually. Category:Star Frontiers